La Mia Famiglia
by We Love Mobward Contest
Summary: Family is family. Family is complicated and never easy.


**la mia famiglia**

Summary: Family is family. Family is complicated and never easy.

Pairing: Edward and Kachiri

Rating: M Angst and Drama Non-Canon AH

Word Count: 3303

Disclaimer: **Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

"What kept me sane was knowing that things would change, and it was a question of keeping myself together until they did. **Nina Simone**

 **Seattle, Washington 2012**

 **Reynolds Work Release C** **orrectional Facility**

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was looking at the television in shock as the female officer pursued the heavily armed man down Broadway heading away from the park and towards the more populated areas. It was Kachiri Bruna Volturi waving frantically and yelling for people on the sidewalks to get down. The news helicopter was following the chase and reporting the location. They were trying to get back-up for her and had found her radio frequency. Kari was calling for backup into the radio mic in her left hand, her radio was attached at her hip. Her gun was out and in her right hand.

"Come on dammit!" Carlisle yelled out into the room, "Where the fuck is her backup?!" Carlisle couldn't stop shouting at the television. "Where the hell is everyone? Come on!"

Everyone in the room was now watching the normally colder-than-ice Doc Cullen lose his shit and everything else. He was standing and shouting at the television. The guards looked nervous but continued watching him. Dr. Cullen was the normally the guy who calmed everyone else down and stopped the words being passed from getting out of hand and becoming beefs.

The suspect suddenly turned the corner at St. John's and disappeared.

Kari looked like she had slowed down and was moving carefully, "I've lost sight of the suspect. I repeat, I've lost all sight of the suspect!" could be heard by the television audience, the radio audience, and anyone on the right radio frequency. Kari went around the corner and was now out of view.

Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard, then two more gunshots. Everyone in the room was now holding their breath.

"I've been shot. The suspect is dead. I'm bleeding badly," was said weakly by Kari.

' _The suspect is down, the suspect is down, officer down, I repeat, officer down!'_ was being reported and repeated by the police dispatcher and the radio reporter to his audience. ' _Please approach the scene with caution'_ was being called out from several radios.

Suddenly, four police cars were at the scene, and at least four police officers disappeared down the side street out of view.

"Don't die, Kari, don't you dare die!" Carlisle was now closer to the TV and talking straight to the screen.

The next visual was of Kari being carried by two police officers into the back of a police cruiser. Her white shirt was now blood soaked. The car containing Kari sped away with the sirens at full blast and two other police cars were following closely behind the first one. Suddenly, the scene was chaotic with other police cars now blocking intersections and news vans right behind the police cars speeding to the nearest hospital. Carlisle collapsed in the nearest chair and waited for a news update.

 _ **Elsewhere In Seattle**_

Edward Cullen was in his office at Simmons Communications watching the television in shock. He was first introduced to the world of communications by Marcus Volturi, Kari's dad, and he loved it. He asked for an internship and was given one when he was fifteen years old.

Edward was silent and waiting to see how the police chase would end. Kari would not let that guy get away if she had even a one percent chance of stopping him.

Suddenly, Edward began muttering under his breath, "Let him go, Kari. Let him go, please. Please, Kari, please."

He was now begging and praying at the same time. It had been a while since he prayed about anything, but he needed this one even more badly than the last time he had begged and prayed. The last time had been for his father not to end up in prison despite what he did.

The next thing he was viewing was a bloody Kari being carried to a police car. She looked dead to Edward.

Edward was now running out of his office, yelling at his secretary to cancel his appointments immediately. He got in his car and raced towards the University of Washington hospital.

 **There Are Always Beginnings**

Carlisle Cullen turned his back on his father, John Patrick and his mafia connected family in New York City. His father was second in command of the Irish mob there. Carlisle had left New York with Elizabeth Masen when he was eighteen years old and never looked back.

When Carlisle looked at colleges, he wanted to be away from his father's sins and his own. Seattle offered him a way out when the University of Washington offered him a scholarship. Carlisle never went back to the East coast for any reason.

 **1982**

Carlisle Cullen never invited men with a mafia background to his home, but coming tonight would be Charles 'Charlie' Swan and his wife Reneѐ. Charles' former name was Cigno and his father Mario had done business with Carlisle's father.

Charles had left New York several years before Carlisle. The word on the street was Charlie had been killed and his body would never be found. Carlisle recognized Charlie when he showed up to pick up his daughter Isabella, who everyone called Bella. She was dating his son Emmett. Charlie had recognized Carlisle, as well.

Both men had a moment of nervous stammering. Emmett and Bella looked at their fathers and wondered what their problems were with each other. Carlisle's other son Jasper was dating a local girl, Angela Weber, who was sixteen. He was happy her father was not former mafia; he was a reverend. Charlie had been in his patrol uniform picking up Bella when he and Carlisle first met.

Carlisle had a special announcement this evening, he and Elizabeth were once again expecting. Emmett was now seventeen and Jasper was fifteen.

Carlisle's family, Angela, Bella and her parents were all in the Cullen home. Angela's parents were back east at a minister's conference. Charlie was keeping an eye out on Angela and her little brothers while her parents were out of town since Charlie lived down the block from the reverend's house.

Once everyone was seated, Carlisle said simply, "Elizabeth and I are happy to announce we will be having another baby."

None of them had a reaction except their mouths hanging open in shock. Carlisle noticed that Bella and Angela suddenly moved away from Emmett and Jasper. There was nothing like someone getting pregnant to work as a form of birth control. Elizabeth laughed at the girls' reactions to the news.

Jasper finally said, "Dad, you got Mom pregnant? How could you?!" Carlisle cut his baby boy a look.

"Sorry Mom, but Dad!" Jasper cried out again. Angela moved back a little and patted Jasper's back. When Bella moved, it was more toward her mother who was on her right side.

Emmett looked at Carlisle with an expression that said, thanks for nothing, but said nothing out loud. _Yes, son, I have ruined your budding sex life,_ Carlisle looked back at Emmett with sympathy.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was born six months later and named for Elizabeth's police officer maternal grandfather. He was their other 20th-anniversary present. The cruise he was conceived on had been the first present.

 **1987**

When Carlisle met Marcus Volturi, he had a deep feeling his life would change, but he had no idea how. Marcus Volturi laughed off everyone pointing out his family background. His family was still mafia. His brother Arturo 'Aro' Volturi, was now head of the mafia in northern Italy.

Marcus met Didyme Simone Simmons while she was doing a summer internship in Rome. When Marcus told her everything about his family, Didyme told him, "Good luck to you with all that," and walked away.

Four months later, Marcus showed up at the Simmons Communications office and asked for her hand in marriage. He was now disowned by his brother and the family. They could not accept his wanting to marry a black woman, leaving the mafia, and leaving Italy for Didyme. Marcus was now an on track to be the head of company his father-in-law started, which was now going into the growing online media market.

Marcus walked up to Carlisle at the annual private fundraising party at Seattle Children's where he worked in the emergency room. Marcus asked him the simple question, "How does the son of a made man become a children's doctor?" Marcus was curious and knew who Carlisle was. No one had ever linked Carlisle to his father before. Carlisle smiled before asking his own question. "How are you since leaving your psycho brother behind?"

No one had ever confronted Marcus on Aro. He liked Carlisle Cullen's gutsy move calling him out, and basically calling bullshit on his question.

"Touché." Marcus laughed. He liked Carlisle Cullen and decided to kill the story his reporter has been working on. "Come and meet my wife, Didyme."

Carlisle was honored. Marcus was known to keep his family close and very few people were introduced to his wife and children, Peter Orso who was seven and Kachiri Bruna called Kari who was four years old.

Marcus and Didyme ended up becoming great friends to the Cullens and often visited with their kids in tow. Kari came by more than Peter did as the kids got older. Kari was interested in law enforcement. Marcus wanted Kari to be more interested in becoming a lawyer than a cop. Kari would question Charlie about his job doing police work every time they were at the house together.

Carlisle had introduced Marcus to Charlie only to learn they knew each other. Marcus had told Charlie how to disappear years earlier. It really was a coincidence that Charlie picked Seattle; whereas, Didyme had been born in Seattle.

One day when he was sixteen, Edward figured out Kari was a girl. Carlisle remembered the look on Edward's face when the moment happened.

 _Another one bites the dust,_ Carlisle smiled.

 **2010**

In April of 2010, police officer Jacob Black began working with Kari on his late father's murder case. Jacob Black had traced the murder to the Cullen mafia but had no idea who had pulled the trigger years before in New York City. William Black had done a lot of undercover work dealing with different mafia families, but on his last job his cover was blown by someone in his own unit. One old cop gave the name Carlisle Cullen and said nothing else. He was still afraid for his own life, for his children, and their families.

When Kari started talking to Edward about a cold case she was assisting with he thought nothing of it. What he should have paid more attention to was Kari's body language. She was evasive and wouldn't give any details at all.

Normally, Kari gave details without naming any names. This time, Kari wasn't giving any details either. When the case started, Edward was practically living with Kari. He was at her place at least five days out of the week. Edward had started ring shopping and was ready to get married. Some kids down the line would be nice, too.

Marcus would give Edward a ten-mile stare on occasion, concerning him practically living out of Kari's place. Marcus was waiting for Edward to come to him concerning what future plans would be happening with him and Kari.

In August, one Sunday after lunch, Kari stepped into Carlisle's study as he was catching up with his patient files. Carlisle looked up and just knew before Kari started to speak that his time to pay had come.

"You know, if you had told me something, maybe I could've gotten ahead of this and helped you out. I can't help you now, Carlisle. You need to get your affairs in order. You have about two weeks before they will be arresting you for murder."

"Kari, I'm sorry about everything." Carlisle said sadly. He suddenly felt one hundred years old.

"Carlisle, you need to get a good lawyer and try to stay in the Juvenile Court system. If this gets moved to the adult system you will die in prison. Whatever you do, don't let them move the case back to New York. Beg them to let you stay here," Kari imparted to Carlisle.

"I hope you and Edward can survive this." Carlisle really did hope this for the kids, but he wasn't optimistic.

Kari smiled a sad smile, "Of course we won't survive this Carlisle. My work is going to put you in prison. You did the crime, Edward and I will both do the time. You need to talk to everyone, and it's good everyone is back town. I'm gonna go now. I expect I'll see Edward later tonight."

After Kari left the house, Carlisle talked to his family about New York, his father, and the only time in his life he used a gun when he was fifteen years old. Elizabeth looked resigned, Jasper and Emmett looked at Carlisle like they didn't know him, Edward looked angry and he wasn't looking _at_ Carlisle, but through him. Angela and Bella stared like Carlisle had two heads. Everyone was reeling in different directions. No one was speaking, only looking at Carlisle.

Edward then said, "Kari knows, right Dad?"

Now, Edward was really looking at Carlisle as he nodded.

"I did it, I shot him and I've spent my life trying to atone for what I did all those years ago. Officer Black had a wife and three kids, I found that out later. I really am so sorry. I'm going to turn myself in as soon as I talk to my attorney. I want to get this over with. I hope I can serve my time here." Carlisle was done talking, and he felt spent.

Suddenly, Edward got up, and went out the door without another word. Everyone heard his car speeding off.

 **Yes, I Blamed You**

The officers who knew Edward let him pass and go to the front where Marcus, Didyme, and Peter were standing outside of Kari's hospital room. Kari was in recovery and wouldn't be awake for hours. Peter saw Edward first and before Marcus could grab him, Peter charged at Edward. Peter was slamming Edward into the wall and saying, "You bastard, you hurt my sister," over and over.

Two officers grabbed Peter and pushed him toward Marcus. Didyme opened her arms and Peter went to his mother. Didyme held on to Peter and walked him down the hall toward the window with the chairs. Marcus signaled the officers to let Edward go.

Marcus was hoping Edward would leave, but instead Edward declared, "I'm not going anywhere till I talk to Kari." Marcus now felt disgusted, he would have to keep Peter from hitting Edward when he wanted to hit Edward just as much as Peter did. Marcus walked to the window where Didyme was sitting with Peter and sat down.

Edward was left standing outside of Kari's room. He was thinking about his last talk with his father who told him to stop being a fool and get married already.

Carlisle, in his blunt tone, told Edward, "I pulled the trigger and murdered a human being. How is that Kari's fault? Now, I want you to stop being an asshole and get on with the rest of your lives together. You're wasting time. How many times does Kari have to dump you before the last time _is_ the last time?" Carlisle asked sadly.

Edward turned the door handle and walked in the room. When he saw Kari, he laughed nervously. Kari would hate being this weak, as well as all the attention going on outside right now. He sat down, and thought about their most recent argument, just last week. He and Kari were not broken up, he was the problem they both had. Their worst breakup was right after Carlisle turned himself in and Edward blamed Kari for doing her job.

"There was a time I blamed you, I know I was wrong but I couldn't seem to stop myself. I'm done blaming you. You're my _it,_ you know. Dad thinks I'm an asshole, by the way." Edward tried to laugh again like he would have if they were together having a meal or just hanging out and talking; instead, he cried. He put his head down on Kari's bed and cried as he touched her arm. Kari slept on, her vitals were low but steady.

 **Recovery**

Edward would visit Kari and just put his head near Kari's hand, she would be able to touch him when she became aware and awake. Edward was the first-person Kari was aware of when she woke up two days after being shot. She touched his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Marcus and Didyme had stepped out for a break. Peter was at work in his father's place. Kari was on the road to recovery. The bullet had been through and through, the blood loss and shock were what Kari needed to recover from.

Edward looked up and smiled at Kari, "Please, marry me as soon as possible." Edward looked like death, Kari smiled and went back to sleep. She still had a lot of drugs in her system, but Edward knew she heard him and the smile was her answer.

When Edward started walking toward him, Marcus knew the question was coming. He could see the joy emanating from Edward. Edward wanted to marry his baby. He wanted to say no, but Edward and Kari would just get married anyway, so it was time to give them his blessing.

 **Future Days**

Edward was laughing after Claire, Jacob Black's wife told him, "Welcome to the world of being a cop's wife." Jacob was one of the reasons why Carlisle was still in Washington state doing his sentence and why his father wasn't tried as an adult. Carlisle had saved lives and to Jacob that made all the difference. Carlisle was trying to atone for the murder of Jacob's father, and he walked away from the mob and never looked back.

Had Carlisle stayed a criminal, Jacob would've put a bullet in him to avenge his father's murder but Carlisle spent his time-saving lives, and that saved _his_ life.

Edward and Kari left their wedding reception and still dressed in their wedding clothes went to see Carlisle. Kari and the warden of the facility had a working relationship. Because of that, Carlisle was waiting in his office when Edward and Kari drove up.

One person looking out the window was Willie Franks. Kari had put him in prison and then moved him to the work facility to watch over Carlisle. If anyone from New York wanted to put a hit on Carlisle it would have to go through Willie first. Willie liked that Kari had cut his little brother Henry a break, so he was happy today for Kari.

Yeah, she was a cop but one of the good ones in his eyes.

"My kids," Carlisle said to a smiling Kari and Edward as they all hugged in the warden's office. Carlisle, with good-time, would be out in another six years, he was hoping for some grandchildren.

 **A/N: Please leave the writer encouragement in the form of a review and a thank you for entering our contest.**


End file.
